Dreamless Valley
by ScbEk
Summary: In a small city, Dreamless Valley, lives a family with a young boy, 18 years old, dreaming a nightmare over and over again, every night, undesirable, what is it? One night he wakes up as usual by the nightmare, but nobody is to be found. NOT FINISHED!


Dreamless Valley  
  
Intro:  
  
In a small city, Dreamless Valley, lives a family with a young boy, 18 years old, dreaming a nightmare over and over again, every night, undesirable, what is it? One night he wakes up as usual by the nightmare, but nobody is to be found. Where is everyone? The teenage boy starts looking for his parent's disappearance and is now pulled into a dark and evil dream, which has a connection with his nightmare and the one he's now into.  
  
What does the dream wants to tell him, that something bad is going too happened?  
  
A story is mixed with mystery, horror and all the other things that you never want to be reminding of, pain, fear and evil. A mixing I hope YOU like!  
  
1. A disappearance  
  
Please, please help me, jelled a voice all the time indistinct! Anthony, a plumping, 18 years old student, tried to hear what the voice jelled, but couldn't hear it; it was too much noise around. Suddenly did a lot of blood cover his face and he got really scared. Tony, Tony wake up, you having a nightmare again, said Anthony's mom Jane, tall, slim, read-head woman, while she was shaking him! Where am I, oh it was only a dream, said Anthony to himself! This has to stop, said the father Clark, a fat bastard in the background! This has been going on for too long now, it has to stop, we have to get him to a psychologist as soon as possible, answered Jane. The first thing tomorrow will be to get a time at the hospital. Try to sleep now, said Jane and walked out from the room with his husband. What is it that I dreaming all the time, said Anthony to himself? Does the dream want to show me something or is it just a bad dream? Well, I don't now.  
  
The next morning he woke up as usual at 7 am, an hour before the school. He went down to get some breakfast, but he was stopped by his father on the way down to the kitchen. I have ordered a time with a psychologist at Thursday morning (today Tuesday), so remember that. I will dad, I will, answered Anthony half sleeping. He went down the stairs from the second floor and ate breakfast. After he took his schoolbag and went to the school, which lied 1 km from his own house. After turning around the house, so did he meet one of his friends, Adam Flint, a good guy, perhaps he did some illegal things sometimes, but still good. Dressed in black clothes, and tall long black hair, you can imagine the rest. Hey, was sup man, said Adam when he saw Anthony! Hello, answered Anthony. What's the matter? It's that dream again huh? You have to fix that soon you know. I will, I have an appointment with a psychologist at Thursday morning, but please, say that I'm sick or something that day, okay? No problem dude, anything! They went to the school and at 3 pm where he finished and walked home alone. Another day completed thought he for himself. Now can he go home and relax a bit, maybe. When he came home was it a note on the door, which said: I'll be home at 8, food is in the refrigerator, Mom! Another day home alone, maybe I should call somebody? He walked into the house and into his room, small as a closet. He started his video-games and while it was loading, did he get something to eat. He went back to the video-games and played then all the day, tills his mom came home, at 8. Are you playing that same crap again, wondered mom, often the nice one that allows everything, when she came into Anthony's room? But I don't have anything else to do, my friends are doing something else, answered Anthony his mother. I can't help that, but you can't sit at those video-games everyday you know, have you eaten yet? Yeah mom, I have eaten. Okay, I want you to go to bed now, when I come back in 5 minutes, so shall you be in your bed, okay? Sure mom, moaned Anthony. 5 minutes later came his mom into the room again and Anthony was asleep, as they decided.  
  
This night was his nightmare he always dreamed, longer then before, he didn't wake up at the same place anymore, the dream continued. It contained more blood, more pain, and more confusion then before, what was the dream all about? Suddenly could he see a persons shadow in the fog, Anthony scream at him. Abstractly so does the thing, which he didn't want to happen happened, he woke up again, but this time at the sunrise. He looked at his watch; it was 8 in the morning. He tried to fell asleep again, but it was useless, he was already awake. He went up and went downstairs to have something to eat, but no one was there. He got his own breakfast for the first time, and wondered then where everybody where. Hallo, is anybody home, started Anthony to scream all over the house? Maybe they had left a note or something; in that case, the note would be in the living room. He walked to the room, but there where no note, anywhere. He searched the whole house for something that could tell were everyone where, but he couldn't find anything. Where can you be mom and dad?  
  
He walked out of the house to look after someone nearby, but no one where to be found, the town was empty, what had happened here? He started to walk against the Centrum of the town, too see if anybody where around. The houses were in the same shape as before, except some, it was totally destroyed. On the way did he see rubbish all over the streets and also some newspaper lying around. He took one and started to read it. It wasn't anything special in the text, which could tell him what the hell was going on in this town. No one was seen, only he, the rubbish and the lonely town Dreamless Valley. He was now hungry, because he didn't eat breakfast this morning, so he went into a mall; too get something too stop the hunger, for the moment. The huge mall was empty, he was the only one here, like he had expected. He took some fruits on the way, but did suddenly here a sound, like a crying child. It came from the northern part of the mall, said Anthony to himself. Shall I check it out? Anthony had always been brave in his childhood, why not now? He went against the northern part to see what the noise was. 


End file.
